dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Numskull
Numskull is an astronaut who took her helmet off in space. She wears a grey spacesuit and a bluish helmet which she is shown to have taken off. About When it comes to money, Numskull has plenty. Brains, well, she got short changed in that department. Numskull loves pretty, bright lights, so she bought an abandoned Russian space station to see them closely. Really closely. So much so, she took her helmet off for a better look. Silly Numskull.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- In the video Numskull is seen (with a head) that she has taken off her helmet, and her head explodes in a burst of pinkish-red blood. With her eyes in her hands, she is a Tertiary Dancer in the chorus and she's in the third verse in the song, along with Clod, Doomed and Bungle. App Introduced in the app in August 2014, the aim of the minigame is to guide Numskull back to her helmet by tilting the device. If she reaches the helmet, she will put it on and give the player a thumbs up. Otherwise, she will reach the same messy end from the loading screen and the video: her head explodes. Numskull has another minigame which involves touching the screen to destroy the asteroids. If the player successfully destroys all the asteroids, she will safely ride the asteroid, holding a lasso. Otherwise, she will be crushed in between two asteroids and her head will explode again, resulting in failure. Numskull's minigame corrected.jpg|Guide the astronaut back to her helmet! MrEyeballsThumbs.jpg|In the winning result Trivia *She was one of the characters that appeared on dumbwaystodie.com before Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games promotion begin. *Like Stupe and Clod, Numskull is absent in ''MIFF''. **Interestingly, they're all green. *She is the only character in the original Dumb Ways to Die music video to have clothing on her body. *Numskull is the only character in the original Dumb Ways to Die music video to not die on Earth. *She is one of the characters in the original video to lose her head, the others being Hapless, Stupe, and Stumble. * Numskull's death is the most bloodiest in Dumb Ways to Die. * Her mouth is never seen in general, with an exception in this picture. * Numskull had initially been confirmed as male in description of the app, 'What's New in Version 1.6' section containing a sentence it says: "SPACEMAN SPLAT - Our simple-minded spaceman has decided to remove his helmet. Help him put it back on before it’s too late!" **[http://superchaomusou.tumblr.com/post/144917198072/my-dumb-ways-to-die-activity-journal-came-in Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal] claims that her gender is female, conflicting with each other. **Despite of the confliction, Metro had confirmed their gender with following quote "Numskull, female astronauts can be referred to as a 'spaceman'." ***Despite Metro's confirmation, Numskull was still refered as male in Dumb Ways to Die app game before the February 7, 2018 update (ver. 2.9.0) of the app. ****This was later changed in the app game; now the text correctly reads "[[:File:Numskull's minigame corrected.jpg|Guide the astronaut back to her helmet!]]". The same goes with Calamity, who was initially called as "Don't let him fall" then changed into "Don't let her fall". *Numskull and Putz are the characters that are reaching for an item, a balloon and a space helmet respectively. *In real life, the human's head doesn’t explode without their helmets in space. *She and Calamity are the only females in the original video. **Coincidentally, they both do not sing in the chorus. **Also interestingly, both are the third lines of their respective groups. * The only time Numskull's mouth is shown in the game series is in Dumb Ways to Draw, when she gets electrocuted by the wires. Gallery NumskullBG.jpg|Background image. No_more_head.jpg|Head bursts, leaving only blood and eyeballs. Group_three.jpg|Far left. DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg Metro trai wrap 2.jpg Numskull thumbup.png|if you win in the app FindNumskullsEyes-cover.jpeg FindNumskullsEyes-panel3.jpeg|Numskull's eyeball is seen in picture. FindNumskullsEyes-panel2.jpeg|Numskull's eyeball is seen in picture. FindNumskullsEyes-panel1.jpeg|Numskull is seen in picture, with her blown head. Numskull riding an asteroid.png|Numskull riding an asteroid from her second minigame numskull's mouth.png|Numskull's mouth is shown. 1570766842255.png|Her with a baby alien in the Alien Invasion update in DWtD2 Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:All Pages Category:Group three characters Category:Teritary Dancers Category:Non-Singing Characters Category:Exploded Category:Characters that lost their head Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Capsule-shaped body Category:Characters in the original video Category:Characters with Headgears